


It's not pretend

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Why should it be pretend because it's platonic?
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It's not pretend

The first time Ranboo heard someone refer to his and Tubbo's marriage as fake, he was just confused. Yes, it was a platonic marriage. Yes, it was originally for tax purposes. Why would that make it any less real? Why should platonic relationships, or whatever this was, because it wasn't quite platonic, but it wasn't romantic either, be less important? Their relationship was special, so why should their marriage be fake?

The second time he heard someone refer to their marriage as fake, he was just sad. He understood a little bit better now why they felt that way, but they were wrong. But it was so hard to explain why they were wrong when the person in question didn't get it, didn't understand why this was so important to him. So he said nothing, though he desperately wanted to.

The third time someone called his marriage fake, he wanted to scream. They had the wedding certificate. They had a child. They had a mansion that was being built. They wouldn't have any of the that if it was fake. None of it was was pretend, so why did people insist on saying it was?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> QPR Tubbo and Ranboo because I said so.   
> Please take care of yourself! ❤


End file.
